conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of Civilization
Hundreds of years ago, the planet of Repec was said to be home to billions of people, with hundreds of cities and nations populating the prosperous planet. However, a new religion was beginning to grow at a rapid pace - Sateism, the worshipping of the soul, which would eventually lead to the collapse of every city on Repec, except Arbitor. By the original calendar, the Fall ended in 3182. Arbitor then adopted its own calendar and reseted the year to zero. History The Fall started many years before 3185. It is believed that it could have started anywhere between 2600 and 3000. It was during this time that the religion of Sateism began to grow. It was started by the Prophet Numulus, who believed that civilization was challenging the natural instinct of the people and that it was confining them and preventing them from being free. This caught on slowly at first, presumably because people had a love for the convienience and safety that came with the development of civilization. But many felt that their natural instincts were trying to push out. By the year 3050 Sateism had grown to a colossal level. Nearly a quarter of the entire population of the world had converted within a period of about two hundred years. In nearly every case, the members of the religion were peaceful, merely wanting to respond to what they believe to be the right way of life. However, a small minority of people believed that this was not enough. In a series of attacks nicknamed the Modera strikes, Sateist activists targeted government buildings and the temples of other rival religions to fight against what they called 'Global Confinement'. The Modera strikes (named after their main targets, the Modera, meaning government in Recian) began with small attacks against government movements. However, they rapidly expanded into global terrorist attacks. Many governments harshly criticized these terrorists, but stated that it was not a fault of the religion and only the misunderstanding of it by a few of its members. This was soon seen to be wrong, however, when it was uncovered in 3123 that original plans of Numulus had been in fact to overthrow the government and to build a new empire for Sateism. Upon this announcement, there was uproar. The Sateist religion began to split between those that wanted to fight the government and those that merely respected the religion. Global police forces were established to deal with the most dangerous Sateist rebels, but they could not find enough non-sateist police to contend with the growing number of activists. Over the next fifty years, the planet slowly collapsed. Sateism was outlawed in some countries that foresaw the danger that lay ahead, but the activists were too powerful, and many governments began to collapse. It seemed that the Sateists had no sense of order; they purely wanted to destroy. In 3171, an International State of Emergency was called by the World Union and made a public pledge to obliterate Sateism. However, by this point nearly a quarter of the population of the entire world was Sateist, and most now had the ambition to complete Numulus' final request. Years passed with global terrorist acts targeting influential non-sateist figures, and successfully assassinating many of them. The Sateist movement made a huge leap, when the government of a small country was destroyed by Sateist movements in 3179. Activists tore through the country, enslaving the population. In doing so, they claimed they were trapping the soul, as a punishment for defying it. Three more governments had collapsed by the end of the year. By this point, the Sateist takeover seemed inevitable. Central and Western nations had very few ways of resisting the attacks, and were expected to collapse within about five years. The Eastern nations were the stronger, and they had probably ten, according to most universities still standing. After that, the world would be reborn, and would become completely Sateist. But this historians and scientists were completely wrong. The West collapsed within a year. The Central nations barely had a month longer before the last of them collapsed. By the beginning of 3182, only three cities remained standing: Beljor, Advorn and Arbitor. Beljor had been one of the world's most powerful cities, for many years before. Advorn and Arbitor had survived mainly because they had been able to break away from their governments and rule and defend themselves. All three had huge militaries, and were determined to prevent Sateism from destroying them. The University of Beljor released a message that said that the three cities, if they worked together, had the power to resist Sateist attacks and prevent Sateism from taking over the world. This turned out to be false. They also claimed that the world would be built up again and become more powerful than it had ever been. This too was false. Advorn fell first, under colossal attacks from organized Sateist movements, and with it fell valuable resources that were needed desperately by its allies. Baljor and Arbitor stood firm, but both cities' defences were crumbling. Meanwhile, a revolution was taking place in Arbitor - the government had been overthrown in favour of the mysterious Nect, who promised to protect and govern the city far better than any government before it. Nect immediately began construction of Umbriorr, a huge wall around the city. It also formed the Arbitor Police, which was temporarily administered to be the city's army. Baljor, however, had reached its final days. Only the main palace and the Central city still held out against the invaders. In late 3182 Baljor sent a small troop consisting of as many survivors as possible to Arbitor. Despite coming under attack, the troop reached Arbitor where they were warmly accepted. Rather than slowly collapse, as was believed to happen, Nect consistantly struck out against the attacking forces and held them off with fewer and fewer casualties. Umbriorr was completed, and was invaluable in the city's defence. No matter how hard they tried, the Sateists failed to break through, but they continued, and they continue to this day. In consideration of their continued success against the Sateists, Nect held a huge celebration on the first day of the new year. Finally, they also announced that they had decided to reset the calendar to zero, to mark a new era in the development of the people. Category:Arbitor